Meanie's Message
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tengah asik menjelajahi dunia maya di ponsel pintarnya. Namun, ia tertegun saat menyadari sesuatu. Hal tersebut membuatnya refleks berkata,"Ck, si bodoh ini." dan yang pasti itu berhubungan dengan salah satu rekan segrupnya. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / canon


Meanie's Message© ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Canon.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan lantai dua dalam gedung PLEDIS itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah menatap ponselnya dengan mata menyipit –karena ia meninggalkan kacamatanya di dorm. Saat sudah benar-benar melihat dengan jelas, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jeritan yang bisa terlontar kapan saja.

Suasana begitu hening karena memang tersisa dirinya seorang diri, sedangkan sisa anggota SEVENTEEN yang lain sudah berpencar. Ada yang langsung pulang ke dorm, makan di restoran sekitar gedung PLEDIS, atau bahkan sekadar berjalan kaki guna menghilangkan penat.

Lelaki yang kerapkali membuat fans pusing –karena bingung harus menyebutnya tampan atau cantik– itu memang memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di ruang latihan sebelum kembali ke dorm, ia berniat pulang dengan menumpang mobil sang manajer.

Dan seperti generasi muda pada umumnya, jika tengah seorang diri dan tidak ada kegiatan pasti pilihan akan jatuh pada kegiatan _stalking_ atau hanya sekadar menjelajahi dunia maya di ponsel pintar masing-masing. Begitu pula yang dilakukan lelaki tersebut, sambil mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terkuras sehabis latihan, ia pun membuka salah satu akun sosial media miliknya yang juga digunakan bersama keduabelas anggota lain.

Nyatanya, ia terkejut saat melihat-lihat foto dan video yang di _tag_ pada akun _instagram_ SEVENTEEN. Ia akui memang carat begitu kreatif, tidak jarang ia terkekeh melihat hasil editan foto atau video konyol bahkan meme yang ia sendiri tidak paham apa artinya. Namun, ia tertegun saat sepasang netranya melihat sebuah foto yang berisi pesan para anggota Hip Hop Unit untuk satu sama lain diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu pun membuka kolom komentar dan membaca pendapat orang-orang. Meksipun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti hampir dari semua komentar yang ada, namun ia bersyukur saat menemukan beberapa akun yang berkomentar dalam bahasa yang dimengertinya.

Meskipun hanya sedikit yang menggunakan Bahasa Inggris atau Bahasa Korea, setidaknya membuat ia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika sebagian besar orang-orang dengan bahasa asing itu justru fokus dengan isi pesan Mingyu padanya atau sebaliknya.

Saat membaca –lagi– pesan dari Mingyu padanya, ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ck, si bodoh ini." Lirihnya dengan jari yang masih sibuk menjelajah ponselnya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya.

"DOR!"

"YAISH! JINJJA!"

"Hahaha apa yang hyung lakukan sih? Fokus sekali, padahal cermin ada dimana-mana, seharusnya hyung bisa menyadari kedatanganku."

". . ."

Melihat sosok lawan bicara yang sama sekali tidak menaruh atensi padanya, membuat lelaki tinggi itu merengut sebal. Ia duduk di lantai, tepat bersebelahan dengan lelaki bermarga Jeon dan ikut bersandar di dinding.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Hyung belum pulang?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Ck." lelaki tampan itu berdecak lirih, niatnya berbasa-basi namun sayang ia baru ingat siapa yang diajak bicara.

"Wonwoo hyung?" cobanya lagi, hingga membuat yang dipanggil menyerah dan berakhir dengan menolehkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi fokus pada ponsel.

"Apa? Aku sudah bertanya 'Apa?' untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kau juga tidak menjawab. Cepat katakan, jangan membuang waktuku!"

"Hyung sedang apa?"

Wonwoo yang ditanya seperti itu hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya,"Sudah?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah bertanya nya? Kim Mingyu, kau membuang waktu _stalking_ ku hanya untuk bertanya hal yang jawabannya jelas-jelas bisa kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo jengkel, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh dan melebarkan senyumannya.

"Setidaknya kan hyung jadi menganggapku ada. Hyung, mengobrol denganku saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada manfaatnya."

Gantian Mingyu yang memasang wajah datar saat melihat Wonwoo justru fokus lagi dengan ponselnya. Karena penasaran Mingyu pun ikut mengintip layar ponsel itu dan setelahnya ia terkekeh.

"Apa tertawa-tawa?" ketus Wonwoo saat mendengar kekehan di sampingnya.

Mingyu berhenti dan ia tersenyum sambil mengusap poni salah satu anggota SEVENTEEN kelahiran 1996 itu,"Tidak, aku hanya baru tahu jika hyung narsis juga. _Stalking_ diri sendiri, eoh?"

"Tidak, aku juga melihat-lihat hal yang berhubungan dengan SEVENTEEN."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk paham, sebelum ia merasakan tepukan keras di pahanya.

"Aw! Sakit hyung, apa salahku sih?"

Wonwoo memicingkan mata rubahnya yang justru membuat ia terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia mendengus sebelum mulai bicara,"Apa-apaan sih kau menulis begitu?!"

"Menulis?" tanya balik Mingyu dengan dahi mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti maksud Wonwoo.

"Iya, menulis pesan seperti itu!"

"Hyung. . ."

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Kau itu memang ceroboh, semuanya jadi terlihat jelas."

"Hyung. . ."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya. . ."

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan meminjam gitar Jihoon jika kau masih mengulur-ulur pembicaraan seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku masih belum mengerti maksud hyung hehe" ujar Mingyu dengan diakhiri tawa garing.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi,"Pesan di album untuk sesama anggota Hip Hop Unit itu, Kim Mingyu!"

"Hmm oh iya, lalu?"

Wonwoo mendaratkan jitakannya tepat di dahi lelaki itu,"Kenapa menyematkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' untukku di akhir kalimatnya, huh?"

"Memang kenapa? Kan itu memang kenyataan." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengusap tengkuknya, ia bingung karena tidak merasa ada yang salah pada pesannya itu.

"Justru itu yang menjadi masalah! Kau sangat terlihat jelas."

"Eh, tapi aku juga mengatakan pada Hansol 'Cinta kamu, Beolnong'." Jelas Mingyu dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, kemudian ia mengangguk."Benar juga." Lirihnya.

Melihat itu, Mingyu pun tersenyum lembut dan merangkul bahu Wonwoo hingga tubuh bagian samping keduanya tak berjarak.

"Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas pesan itu?"

Mengenal lama sosok lelaki bermarga Jeon itu, membuat Mingyu bisa cukup peka mengetahui jika lelaki manis itu tengah bersemu meskipun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa karena komentar orang-orang?"

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan,"Aku bahkan sudah memprediksi reaksi mereka."

BUGH!

Tepukan keras pada bahunya membuat Mingyu mengaduh,"Aish hyung, jangan kasar-kasar dong. Nanti kalau aku kasari–"

"Kau berani mengasariku?"

"Tentu saja."

Jawaban itu membuat Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya,"Tega, dasar menyebalkan!"

Mingyu terkekeh sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendahnya,"Aku kasari di ranjang maksudnya, bagaimana?"

Dan dalam kecepatan cahaya bisa terdengar teriakan Mingyu yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"ARGHHH HYUNG AKU BERCANDA. LEPASKAN TELINGAKU!"

Ya, telinga lelaki bermarga Kim itu ditarik keras oleh yang lebih tua.

Setelah melepaskan sang korban dari jeratan jarinya yang ganas, Wonwoo justru melanjutkan kegiatan _stalking_ nya dengan menumpukan berat badan pada tubuh Mingyu.

Mingyu masih mengusap telinga yang diyakininya sudah berwarna kemerahan karena masih terasa panas, tapi ia tidak protes saat merasakan punggung sosok yang disayanginya bersandar di dada bidangnya. Posisi itu membuat Mingyu bisa melihat layar ponsel Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin carat dan bahkan beberapa fans dari fandom lain bisa memahami pesanmu?"

"Tunggu, maksudnya?"

Wonwoo menoleh hingga wajahnya dengan Mingyu berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, ia pun menarik hidung mancung lelaki itu,"Ya Tuhan, kenapa otakmu berjalan lambat sih?"

"Hyung, aku memang tidak mengerti. Makanya bicara itu yang jelas, sampai selesai. Jangan setengah-setengah, hal yang tidak sampai selesai itu tidak enak lho. Seperti halnya saat di ranjang kita–OKE, AKU DIAM. TURUNKAN TANGAN HYUNG." Mingyu berujar panik saat dilihatnya tangan Wonwoo sudah akan melayang pada kepalanya.

"Maksudku, kalimatmu pada Hansol seperti kakak laki-laki pada adiknya. Kau memuji Hansol dan mengajaknya berkembang bersama untuk menyuguhkan penampilan yang lebih baik, lalu setelahnya hanya mengatakan 'Cinta kau, Beolnong'."

"Hu'um, lalu?"

"Itu terlihat jelas hanya platonik."

"Tentu saja, kan memang seperti itu."

"Ish! Lalu kenapa padaku kau menulis pesan begitu? Kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku selalu bersamamu, mengajakku membuat musik yang hebat di masa depan, dan ditutup dengan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu'."

"Ya memang kenapa?"

"Itu… itu sangat berbeda."

"Harus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kekasihku, Jeonsan sayang."

"Tapi Mingyu-ya, mereka bisa menebaknya. Bahkan ada yang berkomentar–" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Wonwoo bisa merasakan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Ssstt bisakah hyung tidak terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang lain? Biar saja mereka berpendapat sesuka hati, toh di sini aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang memang aku rasakan. Apakah itu salah?"

". . ."

"Hyung. . ." Mingyu menarik lembut bahu Wonwoo hingga keduanya berhadapan, kemudian ia memeluk lelaki bertubuh ramping itu.

Mingyu mengambil alih ponsel sang kekasih dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Apa yang hyung khawatirkan, hm?" tanyanya sambil menangkup wajah manis itu.

Hening selama beberapa saat, hingga lelaki bermarga Jeon itu menjawab sambil menggenggam balik tangan lelaki berkulit tan yang masih menangkup wajahnya."Aku tidak tahu."

Kemudian ia menambahkan,"Aku hanya takut orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan kita, justru akan mencercamu atau bahkan berkata buruk pada carat kita."

"Biarkan saja hyung. Aku tidak peduli, dan aku yakin carat kita itu adalah orang-orang yang tangguh. Lagipula, di dunia ini pasti selalu ada pro dan kontra. Mustahil untuk membuat semua orang berpikiran sama, jadi tidak usah diambil pusing, oke?"

Bisa dilihatnya lelaki berparas manis itu mengangguk pelan,"Lagipula, hyung?"tambah Mingyu.

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya pesanmu untukku juga sangat ambigu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya namun Mingyu justru memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jangan beranjak, tetaplah begini sebentar saja."bisik Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah.

"Hyung memang tidak sadar ya? Pesan kita seperti saling berhubungan. Aku yang berterima kasih atas eksistensi hyung yang selalu ada untukku, sementara hyung yang berpesan padaku agar mengurangi pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bukankah pesanmu itu juga seperti seseorang untuk kekasihnya?"

"Sungguh?!" tanya Wonwoo panik, ia cukup terkejut karena saat membuat pesan itu ia hanya menulis apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sungguh, meskipun pesanmu pelitnya minta ampun karena begitu singkat. Coba hyung baca lagi pesan untuk Hansol dan Seungcheol hyung, lalu bandingkan dengan pesanmu untukku. Bukankah pesan untukku itu bisa menimbulkan multitafsir?"

". . ."

"Dan, ya tentu saja. Aku akan mengurangi pikiran aneh-anehku dengan syarat, hyung harus selalu di sisiku."

Mingyu terkekeh saat Wonwoo menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lelaki bermarga Kim pun mengusap dahi itu,"Jangan ditepuk sekeras itu hyung."

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana ini?" tanya Wonwoo segera menolehkan wajah pada sang kekasih dan tak memedulikan ucapan Mingyu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap dahi Wonwoo,"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah, ku bilang kan tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hei, bahkan Jun hyung dan Minghao saja mempunyai lagu duet, kan aku jadi ingin juga."

"Apa?! Ingin berduet dengan Minghao, begitu maksudmu kan? Ya sudah, sana minta pada agensi." Ketus Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari dahinya.

Mingyu yang menyadari adanya aura kecemburuan justru malah menyeringai.

"Oh? Baiklah, nanti aku akan meminta agensi."

"Dasar tidak peka!" lirih Wonwoo yang sebenarnya didengar Mingyu karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Aku juga ingin menulis lirik lagunya sendiri, judulnya adalah 'MAY I'. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu menahan senyum, ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar lirihan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo diam, ia mengambil ibu jari tangan kanan Mingyu dan menggigitnya.

"AW!"

SRET!

"Hyung?" Mingyu panik saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel dan berdiri, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang sudah merengut kesal.

"Apa?!" bentak lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sambil beranjak pergi.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang. Namun seperti biasa, Wonwoo pasti akan menyikut perut Mingyu dengan siku tangannya.

Mingyu yang sudah kebal dengan sikap Wonwoo hanya membungkukkan tubuh guna menghindari sikutan maut sang kekasih.

Seperti dugaan Mingyu, pada akhirnya Wonwoo akan mengalah dan memilih pasrah –seperti biasa. Memang, lelaki bermarga Jeon itu akan terkesan menolak pelukan Mingyu tapi tangannya justru menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi pun tersenyum,'Dasar _tsundere._ ' Batinnya gemas dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Setelahnya, Mingyu menggerakkan tubuh keduanya agar menghadap cermin di ruangan itu.

"Hyung, jika judulnya 'MAY I' bagus tidak?"

"Tidak, kau akan menjiplak lagu Jun dan Minghao? Sudah jelas lagu mereka judulnya 'MY I', tidak ada judul lain? Tidak kreatif!" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada tidak santai. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesal pada suaranya, membuat Mingyu mati-matian menahan tawa melihat pantulan wajah Wonwoo di cermin ruangan itu. Karena sungguh, ekspresi lelaki yang lebih tua saat cemburu itu benar-benar lucu.

"Tapi kan liriknya berbeda, nanti akan aku rubah."

"Terserah."

"Dan aku menjamin, lirik yang ku buat akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya terbawa perasaan."

"Tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak sabar membuatnya dan mengajak duet lelaki manis yang tengah ku peluk ini."

"Tidak mau tah– tunggu, apa?"

Mingyu melebarkan senyuman, mendekati telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik,"Iya, berduet denganmu dan judul lagunya 'MAY I'. Liriknya seperti ini, ' _May I love you till forever?'._ Bagaimana?"

Mingyu tahu matanya masih seratus persen normal, jadi ia yakin tidak salah lihat bahwa pipi hingga telinga lelaki bermarga Jeon itu berwarna kemerahan tiap detiknya.

"Ck."

Hanya decakan, namun Mingyu paham betul sosok itu tengah menahan malu.

"Unch~ Kucing kecilku sedang malu, hm?"

"AKU BUK–"

CHUP!

Mingyu mengecup bibir _kissable_ Wonwoo saat lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh, membuat keduanya berhadapan dan memudahkan Mingyu dalam menjalankan aksinya itu.

"Hyung, mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya, oke? Hyung, terima kasih sudah selalu berada di sisiku selama ini, aku sangat menunggu waktu dimana kita bisa membuat musik yang keren bersama-sama dan yang pasti, aku mencintaimu. Kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya."

SYUT!

"A–aw! Hyung aduh, sudah berapa kali kau melakukan kekerasan padaku?! Sekarang lenganku yang dicubit, apa salahku?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau memang tidak kreatif, itu kan isi pesanmu yang di album."

"Kan itu hanya ditulis, jadi sekarang aku menyampaikan secara langsung. Dengan lisan, begitu. Hehe"

Wonwoo hanya memasang ekspresi datar, namun pergerakan tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Karena sepasang tangannya justru memeluk Mingyu dan mencengkeram erat kaos belakang sang kekasih, ia mengusalkan wajah di dada bidang itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Mingyu-ya." bisiknya, membuahkan senyuman lebar dari bibir lelaki bermarga Kim.

"Tidak ingin bilang 'Aku mencintaimu juga, Mingyu-ya' ?"

"Aku membencimu, Mingyu-ya."

"Iya, terserahmu lah hyung." Gumam Mingyu sebal, sementara Wonwoo hanya terkekeh.

Mereka larut dalam pelukan itu,"Hyung? Tapi jika lirik laguku seperti itu, kau terbawa perasaan tidak?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ish!"

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis, ia sedikit berjinjit dan mendekati telinga Mingyu."Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika lirik bagianku, ' _May I love you till the end of my life?'_ "

Mingyu bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannnya untuk melepaskan pelukan keduanya, menarik wajah Wonwoo mendekat, dan menghujani bibir lembut itu dengan kecupannya.

"Hmmpp-yak! Sudah, uhhh nanti bengkak!"

Mingyu menghentikan aksinya dan mengusap rambut halus itu,"Tentu boleh hyung, bahkan kau memang harus mencintaiku selamanya, karena perasaanku pun padamu juga akan seperti itu."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan jari Mingyu yang mengusap bibirnya."Hyung? Ayo kembali ke dorm."

"E –eh? Iya."

Mingyu tersenyum sambil berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil tas Wonwoo –karena tas miliknya sudah ia titipkan pada anggota lain yang sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Kemarikan tasku, Mingyu-ya."

"Tidak. Biarkan Pangeranmu ini yang membawanya, Tuan Puteri."

"Ewh!" respon Wonwoo sambil bergidik, Mingyu tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Sudah kan? Tidak ada barang hyung yang lain?"

"Hu'um." Angguk Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun meraih tangan kiri Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya untuk kemudian menautkan jari-jari keduanya dengan erat.

Saat mendekati pintu, keduanya baru tersadar jika pintu ruang latihan tidak tertutup rapat. Padahal seingat mereka, pintu itu seharusnya sudah tertutup dengan rapat.

Saat keduanya membuka pintu, mereka membelalakkan mata saat dilihatnya beberapa anggota dari _girlgroup_ seagensi yang beberapa waktu baru saja debut tengah berdiri dengan wajah panik dan tegang.

Mereka terdiam, hingga salah satu dari lima gadis yang ada di sana memecah kecanggungan.

"A–annyeong haseyo, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sunbaenim." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk dan diikuti gadis yang lain.

"Ah ya, annyeong haseyo." Ujar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian akan berlatih?" tanya Mingyu berbasa-basi, dibalas dengan anggukan dari para gadis itu.

"Oh ya ampun, kalian sudah menunggu dari tadi? Maafkan kami." Ujar Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

Sementara gadis yang memiliki nama panggung Yuha segera menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Iya tidak apa, bahkan kami justru senang disuguhi pemandangan kal–hmmmppp"

"Eh?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Tidak sunbaenim, Kyulkyung memang suka _error_. Tidak usah memedulikan ucapannya." Ujar gadis yang bernama Eunwoo dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut temannya.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya." Ujar Mingyu, ia pun segera menarik lembut tangan Wonwoo.

Keduanya pun berjalan menjauh, Wonwoo seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. Dilihat dari pergerakannya yang hendak melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya! Lepaskan, kau tidak sadar jika sedari tadi tangan kita bertautan di depan mereka?"

"Aku sadar."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dilepas?"

"Ya memang kenapa? Toh para gadis itu juga senang."

"Senang? Kenapa mereka harus senang?"

Mingyu hanya memejamkan mata mendengar pertanyaan polos Wonwoo.

'Mereka senang karena menonton interaksi kita, Jeon Wonwooku sayang yang polosnya minta dipolosi.' Batin Mingyu gemas, namun ia tidak berani melontarkan ucapan itu.

"Tidak, sudah lupakan saja."ujar Mingyu sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan Wonwoo.

"Hih!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana manajer mereka berada –berniat ingin menumpang pulang ke dorm dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. . .

"Yak! Kyulkyung-ah, bisakah mulutmu itu di rem sedikit?" omel Eunwoo pada gadis yang berada di tahun lahir sama dengannya.

"Memang kenapa? Mereka itu sangat menggemaskan. " jawab Kyulkyung membela diri.

"Ya tapi tidak langsung bicara di depan orangnya juga!" ujar Yuha atau yang memiliki nama asli Kyungwon.

"Ssstt sudah-sudah, jangan ribut. Aku sedang memutar ulang video mereka." ujar Minkyung yang sedari tadi diam dengan mata yang terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya.

"WOAH! EONNI, KAU MEREKAMNYA?! AKU MAU LIHAT." Teriak gadis yang terlahir dengan nama Yebin antusias.

"Dari tadi saja diam, sekarang malah berteriak-teriak." Ucap Eunwoo heran.

"Hehe aku sedang mengingat-ingat adegan tadi tahu! Huaaaaa aku jadi ingin memiliki kekasih. Minkyung eonni, bagaimana jika kau jadi kekasihku saja?"

Yang namanya disebut langsung menoleh dengan cepat,"Tidak! Aku lebih berminat membuat Wonwoo sunbaenim menjadi _uke_ ku saja!"

"Ssstt jangan ribut!" bentak Kyungwon.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Omong-omong, Minkyung-ah aku mau lihat videonya!"

"Yaish!"

"Dasar!"

"Ikutan juga!"

"Terserahmu saja, Eonni!"

Dan ya, berakhir dengan mereka berlima yang fokus menonton video yang mengabadikan momen manis antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Karena terlalu fokus, mereka tidak memedulikan pesan yang masuk di ponsel masing-masing.

Intinya sama,

 _From : Stone Leader Eonni_

' _Yak! Kemana kalian?!_

 _Kami ada di ruang latihan lantai tiga, kalian ada dimana?_

 _Balas pesanku._

 _Jika dalam lima belas menit kalian tidak kembali, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ranjang empuk dan hangat kalian!_

 _Ps. Girls, kunci kamar aku yang pegang._

 _Pss. Semoga ruang tengah yang dingin cukup menampung kalian berlima.'_

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Pertama kali esvi buat ff meanie yang canon, gimana menurut kalian?

**Ini hanya delusi esvi berdasarkan momen meanie yg ada, tq. Hwehehe

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
